


Milestones

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedrooms, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Laughter, M/M, Mild Kink, Talking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil looks into something he's been thinking about for a while. From there a conversation about it starts and some things are figured out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently. I do not know how to praise people other than saying "I'm proud of you"
> 
> I'll work on it

Phil was not surprised to wake up in his apartment, octopused by Clint. It was fine being tangled with him. But then Clint started to gently grind against him. And Phil thought it'd be wrong to let him continue while he was awake. So he rubbed and patted Clint's back, eventually waking him up.

"Oh. I'm sorry babe. But hey, I told you, morning wood, normal." Clint kissed the tip of Phil's nose. "I'll go make coffee."

Clint left to get the coffee started. When he came back in he was drinking straight from the pot. Phil stared at him for a while. "I've told you countless times not to do that."

"And I still do it. And you let me, because you love me."

"I do love you."

"Love you too."

Now they were both sitting up in bed. Phil drinking out of a mug, Clint drinking out of the pot. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Clint put the empty coffee pot on his bedside table and laid his head in Phil's lap. "I think I'll just eat some cereal. You want something else?"

"Sandwich."

"I'll be back."

While Clint left to get breakfast, Phil got up to brush his teeth and pee. He grabbed his tablet on his way back to bed. Just in time too, because Clint just came back with a bowl in one hand, and a sandwich in the other. They ate quietly, side by side. Clint watching tv, Phil doing some work and research when he was done. He found what he was looking for and hummed.

He took Clint's bowl to the kitchen and laid across his lap when he came back. Clint ran his hand up and down Phil's back, sometimes going over the upper part of Phil's ass. The first couple times he did it, Phil looked back at him but just shrugged and let him continue.

Clint noticed Phil moving his tablet back and forth and smiled. "Need your glasses?"

Phil nodded without turning his head. Clint handed Phil his glasses. Phil liked to leave them on Clint's bedside table. "You're so cute with glasses. Whatcha looking at?"

"Just looking up some stuff about sex and stuff."

Clint was surprised that Phil openly told him. But then he noticed the pink tint to Phil's ears. "Anything specific?"

"Kinks."

"Kinks?"

"Mhm. I think I have a praise kink."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"A praise kink?"

Phil looked back at Clint. He looked a little nervous. "Is that bad?"

"No. No. Just, surprised. But I kinda get it. You don't need or want praise from anyone to do what you want with confidence. So when you get it, it makes you especially. Happy."

"And. Because, it's you praising me for something I know basically nothing about."

"That's so cute." Phil pouted a little bit and turned away. Clint laughed and moved so that he was laying half on top of Phil. Phil let Clint take over the tablet. Clint just scrolled through a list of kinks. "Do you want to just look through them by yourself and figure it out on your own, or do you want to look together?"

Phil thought for a moment. "Actually talking about it. Is. I'll get really embarrassed and shut down and not want to talk about it."

"Then we don't have to right now. But at some point we might have to."

"So then. Can we wait until we actually have sex, and then. Maybe you can figure it out as we go?"

Clint nuzzled Phil's neck while he thought about what Phil just asked. "You want me to be in charge huh?"

"Yes. I'm always in charge at work. Fury only ever tells me to me to go be in charge. So I'd love it if I had to actually follow instructions instead, have someone else be in charge. Especially since this is all new to me. I don't really know anything about sex or anything intimate like that. Hell, you were my first kiss and you had to teach me how to kiss."

"I get it. I'd be happy to take over. Let you, decompress."

Phil had this sweet little smile on his face when he turned his head. He looked just, utterly grateful. Clint smiled back and kissed him gently. Phil hummed in mock anger and leaned into it when Clint started to pull back. Clint chuckled and peppered Phil's mouth with a bunch of playful kisses. Phil ended up rolling away and laughing.

Clint didn't let him get to far and kept up the playfully loud kisses. Phil kept laughing because Clint was tickling him a little bit. Clint kissed down Phil's neck, and over his clothed chest. In one swift move Clint lifted Phil's shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

Phil pushed Clint away playfully. "Quit it."

Clint did stop and just kissed Phil's stomach once instead. He slid one hand up Phil's thigh to settle on the waistband of his sweatpants. A quick glance up showed that Phil was just watching curiously. Clint pulled the pants down slowly, giving Phil time to realize what was happening and stop it if he wanted to.

Phil just let his head drop back and Clint take over. Clint pulled the sweats down to Phil's mid thigh. He's been slowly introducing Phil to the next step. Sometimes just kissing around the base of Phil's erection, kissing the base, or licking the base with little kitten licks. He never went further than that because Phil would make this little noise then sound like he was going to say something. Like his words were stuck in his throat.

So Clint would stop. Phil just wasn't ready to go there completely yet. Clint wasn't sure when he would be ready, but he'd wait of course. But he wanted to try something a little different. After a few strokes he kissed the tip and flicked his tongue across it. He noticed Phil's thighs twitch and tense a little, and Phil's hand was covering his mouth.

Clint didn't like that. "Phil." He kissed Phil's hip to let him know he was moving up. "Phil."

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"I would be so proud of you if you didn't hold back. If you need to close up, do it. If you need to make noise, do it."

Phil laughed, hand still covering his mouth. "Caught on to that little twitch?"

Clint moved up so that he could kiss Phil's cheek. "Yeah I did. But seriously, if you feel like to move a certain way or anything like that just do it. Make noise if you have to."

"I could do the moving thing. But I'm just quiet. Sometimes I make noise and sometimes I don't. Covering my mouth and holding back some sounds makes me feel comfortable and in control of myself. I always finish pretty fast and that makes me feel like I don't have self control even though I know I can't help it."

Clint licked a stripe up Phil's neck, making sure to take note of his reactions to certain things. "If it makes you comfortable, then fine. Just know that you can make whatever noise you want, move how you want, say what you want, and I won't think any less of you."

"Okay. Yeah I can do that."

"Good. Thank you. You're doing good so far though so don't worry about it."

All while talking Clint kept up slow easy strokes. Enough to stimulate Phil but not enough to distract him while they talked. But they were done taking now so he tightened his hold and sped up.

Phil let out a little muffled moan. Clint made sure to pay attention to the head of Phil's dick, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Phil really liked that and his breath hitched. Clint kissed the tip again, licking the precum off his lips. Phil was watching and groaned.

"Look at you. Making noises. Good, Phil."

Phil huffed and keened a little. He was getting closer. "You can. Don't, do the whole thing, at once. You can go ahead and try it."

Despite not clearly saying what he meant, Clint know what Phil was talking about. So he licked the tip of Phil's cock and closed his mouth around the head while he squeezed the base and pressed against Phil's perineum.

When Clint started gently sucking, Phil sat up and tried to pull Clint off. Clint pulled off immediately. "What's wrong? Too soon?"

Phil kind of whined and closed his legs. "Not really. Just. I might come really soon and I don't want to, too soon."

"Oh come on." Clint kissed Phil softly. "You're doing so good. Doing great. Perfect. Come now if you're going to." Clint started stroking with an intent to get Phil off. "Come on Phil. Please? For me?"

Phil hugged Clint tight and hid his face. His breath was coming out in ragged pants. He was so close. "Be good for me. Come now."

Phil curled in on himself as much as he could and let go of his load. Clint talked him through it. Telling him he was so good, that he did an amazing job. "I'm so proud of you. I tried something new and you handled it perfectly. I asked you to move however you needed to, and you did. Good job phil. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I did good?"

"Did great. Amazing. You're always so worried about coming early or too soon. But you last a long time. Longer than I expect. And I am so proud of you for that. If you just relax a little more. Don't worry about embarrassing yourself. That'd be even better. You'd last almost as long as me."

"You're just praising yourself now. Thank you. The praise thing really helps me. It calms me down."

Clint pulled off his shirt to clean up the mess. "Does it?"

"Yeah. And it, makes me. Really happy."

"Oh I know it does. Every time I praise you, your little friend twitches and some precum leaks out."

"I feel it. Is this a good thing? Talking about this stuff openly like this?"

"Yeah, it is. And I'm proud of you for this too. Do you realize how far you've come? Form being super shy and closed off, blushing everytime anything remotely intimate or sexual was brought up. To now walking around naked just to mess with me, starting kisses, telling me about a kink you think you have. Telling me you want me to be in control. Phil this is huge."

"When you say it like that. I really have."

"Yeah. The next step for you is just. Trying to calm down. Trying not to be so afraid to do something, you know?"

"Mhm. I mean. I can't really help that. I'm going to get embarrassed about this stuff no matter what."

"I know. And I'm not asking you to not be embarrassed. I'm just asking to not be afraid to ask, or say something. Or just, do whatever you feel like. I really want you to understand that I'm really not going to shun you or anything like that. I'll talk to you about it, and we'll negotiate if we have to."

Phil grinned and hugged Clint again. He didn't let go for a while until he remembered his pants and underwear were still down. Then he blushed. "Can I pull up my-"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. You're the one who hugged me, of course you can let go."

"Oh yeah. And you taking off your shirt to clean up was unnecessary. There's tissues right there." Phil pointed to the box of tissues next to Clint on the bedside table.

Clint stared at the box for a while. "Yes there is. I did not bother to check. Oh well."

Phil laughed and moved to climb under the covers. Clint slipped in beside him.

"Don't you have to go to the bathroom to take care of yourself?"

"Not this time. I was too focused on you to really get it up."

"Oh okay." Phil yawned and pressed close to Clint. "Thank you for telling me all of that stuff. I needed it."

"No problem. You know I'll help you if you want and if I can."

Phil laid quietly wrapped in Clint's arms for a while before he realized something. "Did we just do the next step?"

"What a blowjob? Kind of. A little bit, yeah."

"Well then. Milestones huh?"

Clint laughed. "Milestones."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
